


Go with the Flow ( Or change it ;) )

by xXAnonymousSociopathXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Innocent Peter, Other, SI-OC, Self-Insert, Self-Insert is actually Molly Weasley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2019-08-24 09:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXAnonymousSociopathXx/pseuds/xXAnonymousSociopathXx
Summary: Waking up in someone else's body isn't pleasant, doubly so when its a fictional character. Deciding to just roll with it watch as a new Molly maneuvers her way through the Potterverse, war, meddling fools, and *shudder* marriage.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It was literally just a random plot bunny/daydream ( of sorts) that I decided to spontaneously ( as i am want to do nowadays) write so forgive me if its.....disorganized? I don't have a solid plot but I wanted to try so updates are no doubt gonna be random, BUT lucky you if you ask me to update it actually motivates me so if I'm too slow just complain in the comments and I'll work on it, okay?

Dying so spontaneously sucked, its not all that surprising I  _always_ felt as if I would die young, but that's not what got me it was my books, the  _fanfiction_ , I had so many more books to read not to mention those (evil) cliffhangers and now I'll _never_  know! The horror! 

Though I'll never be positive or sure about how I ended up in the Potterverse ( considering I'm also an otaku) its probably because it was one of my last thoughts ( I feel completely justified in this opinion, I mean, _it_ happened in _fanfiction_ and I already believed in the multi verse theory so its not out of the realm of possibility that my my thoughts or intent were sent out into the universe -or something like that - and the released energy directed itself there and latched onto the closest desired intent (ex: human being but a magical one considering my intent)for survival. Or its something else I mean magic  _exists_ so who knows what kind of fuckery it could be?) 

Anyway I was pretty bumbed out when after  _dying_ and leaving all those wonders ** ~~(and my family I loved them _soo_ much)~~** too suddenly regain cognitive awareness in a _foreign_ house with flying fucking dishes and a unsettling feeling of  _not right._ ~~~~

And since I'm aparanoid bitch I immediately took stock of my surrounding's, determining I was alone I looked at myself before internally freaking the fuck out because I'm a black - latina and proud of it dammit with pretty (natural) caramel tanned skin  **not** white wrinkled skin! Seeing a hallway I rush down looking for a mirror easily finding one, I check my appearance seeing  ** _Molly- fucking -Weasley_**  staring back at me.

Immediately cursing under my breath I take off back into the kitchen to check the features of what seems to be 'The Burrow'. It's, I hesitate to say,  _nice_  but messy and there's a lot of clashing colors and as an artist I feel  _offended_ but that's not important right now, I hear a set of feet upstairs and as I check the living room I see an apron with a stic-- wand in the pocket. As I grab it I feel a tiny tingle and then suddenly I'm bombarded by all this information.

( _"Mummy! Brother pulled my hair!" "Molly's lying!" "No-) ~~warmembracestearslaughter.~~ (Look Molly! You've got your very first wand!") ~~excitementjoycontent.~~ ("Excited for Hogwarts?" " You bet! I want to be Gryffindor cause it's the very best!") ~~smugsuperiorityhappiness.~~ ("Arthur Weasley's staring at you." "Is he?" " Oooo you like him!") ~~firstcrushfuzzywarmfeelings.~~ ("I'm sorry for your lose Ms.Prewett your brothers fought bravely.") ~~sorrowtearsangerheartbreak.~~ (" How do you feel being Mrs. Weasley?" "Do you need to ask her expression says it all.") ~~dazedexpressionjoylove~~ ( " Blood traitor." "Cheap bitch!" "Peasant." " Muggle-lover") ~~whisperscondesending.~~ ("Disgrace to pure-blood is what she is! No etiquette whatsoever.") ~~denialignoranceshamerejectit.~~ ("Push Molly! Push!") ~~~~ ~~piercingcriesbabypain.~~ ("His name is William.") ~~firstbornmalebeautifulwrinklytiny.~~ ("Molly your teaching them pureblood etiquette?")  ~~twinklingeyesdisappointed~~.("I just want them to succeed in life!" " You think teaching them pure-blood traditions will help!? It's evil!") ~~righteousnessforgotblindedfromtruth.~~ ("Fred! George! How dare you! Want to grow up and be a nobody!No!! You don't! Get you act together! Why can't you be more like Percy?") ~~~~ ~~shrillshrieksyellingtheircrying.~~ ("Their all grown up! Going to Hogwarts already!") ~~nostalgiafaintsadnees.~~ ("Mum look at what I did!" "Look at what we did, aren't you proud?" "Enough. I'm busy go see your father!" "Yes mum.") ~~neglectexsasperationdisappointmentcrushedhopeonsmilingfaces.~~ ("Is that Harry Potter? Come now, come along off to platform 9 1/2!") ~~shockgreedpurposefullyloudcomecloserperfect.~~ ("That's my Ronald friends with the Boy-Who-Lived!")_

Jerking out of the memories disgust churns through me as I think of her most recent memories and feelings before I decide to ignore it for now,  yanking my hand away from the wand I step back and turned to hear somebody coming downstairs. "Mum! Is lunch ready?" Ginny called out, not knowing I check in the kitchen and see that Molly had lunch already set up.

"Yes, sweetheart! It's ready!", I say already getting her seat ready and clearing the rest of the table. I really didn't know how to feel and not wanting to seem suscpicious I do my best to act as Molly and wrap my head around my new reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the second chapter it was meant to be posted on plot ideas. I'm really sorry about that mistake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for taking so long I've actually had the chapter written down for weeks but just never got around. So here's a really short chapter, sorry I'm currently in the process of moving and remodelling and yeah.

Sleep was elusive that night. It was hard to feel secure in a unfamiliar habitat with Molly's husband in the bed too. In the end I just left and explored, familiarizing myself with the Burrow. It was quaint and with proper upkeeping and redesigning it would be beautiful. Eager to take my mind off of the situation I start drawing sketches and designs in my head, rearranging stuff as I go, occasionally getting glimpses and flashbacks after touching objects. As I walk up the stairs they creak noisily, wanting to silence the noise but hesitant to use the wand I glare at  the boards creaking at my shifting wishing it would just  _be quiet_. The sudden silence surprised me realizing I had just used  _magic_.  _Wordless wandless magic._

 After a brief quiet freak out / fangirl moment I turn around resolving to just sleep on the couch and think about it in the morning where I'll have the mental ability to process it all.

* * *

 I woke up the next morning to loud shifting. Starting, I sit up and move to hide. Stopping and sighing at how dumb I no doubt look I call out softly, "Who is it?" "It's just me Molly dear." Arthur replied slightly slurred. 

Mentally smacking myself for not accenting my voice I'm silently grateful for how tired he is and that he didn't notice my mistake.

"Alright... _dear_." I cringe hesitantly saying the endearment. Resolving to review everything after Arthur leaves I move to the kitchen for something to do. Funny considering how I never really liked cooking all that much despite my love of food, I felt that it took too long. How things have changed. I wonder if stress cooking will be a thing for me now. Actually no that's wasteful and I'm cheap as hell. 

"Making a small breakfast for me to go?" Arthur asks surprised, dressed in his work robes looking slightly haggard. Nodding silently I give him what little I cooked and just akwardly bustle around adjusting to the space and my new size. I had already gone through dieting and working out once, I really don't look forward to doing it again. She's also _way_ bigger than I ever was. Shes not _too_ big but it's noticeable. 

"Oh, Arthur do we have any Raspberry Leaf tea?" I ask accent firmly in place. Searching with eyes for my favorite tea. He looks at me funny before pointing to a stuffed cabinet. I groan under my breath and resolving myself to doing some  _major_ organizing and cleaning later.  Sorting through all the stuff and finding out that Arthur and Molly were hoarders, I finally find it along with sugar. 

Happy with my findings I turn around and put the kettle on and it automatically heatens. Grabbing a big tea cup I pour a good bit in the bottom of the cup. The kettle screams and I pick it up pouring it in the decorated moving picture cup - I pause and just  _stare_. Holy  _hell_ \- twirling the sugar, honey, and tea bag around mixing well. 

Sipping I feel awkward standing in somebody else's house using there stuff and stead fast ignoring the other presence.

Arthur abruptly stands up panicked and yells out he has to go knocking down and leaving a mess of stuff as he goes.

"Messy son of a - tosser? Did I use that right? Oh well. He still a -" "who's a what mum?" "A donkey!" I shout startled. "He's a donkey." I trail off. 'I really hope she doesn't understand I basically called her dad a Jackass.'

"Your up early." 

"I couldn't sleep. And I was bored." Ginny pouts cutely.

"Well now we can't have that can we? How about we go upstairs and get you ready and eat something for breakfast and then we'll go play? Would you like that?" I ask bent down to keep easy eye contact. Ginerva looks down right amazed before nodding rapidly. "Let's go then!" I cheer. 

Entering her room I see it's cute and small. Heading towards her closer I open up and look at the options. "So what do you want to wear today hmm?" I hum. Ginny looks indesicive and I decide to help. "How about this blue and white one? It matches your eyes and white flatters your skin tone."  I say looking down at her holding up the robe/dress outfit. Looking happy she smiles and nods happy making cute noises of joy. 

Wearing a quarter sleeved light blue robe on top of a white flowy puffy dress Ginerva spins around giggling as I twirl her. "Look at you little miss princess! You look beautiful." "I do?" She asks holding a strand of her hair. "Of course!" I reply watching her as she combs through her messy hair. "Do you want me to do your hair?" "Yeah!" She cheers, "My hair makes me look like a monster." "I think it makes you look fierce. I think that while you look sweet and innocent if somebody should mess with you they'll pay."

She looks awestruck, "Like Fred and George?" I laugh smirking at her, "Just like Fred and George."

"Make me look pretty  _and_ fierce!" She states nodfing serious. "As you wish." I oblige combing and brushing her fire ginger highlighted hair. Tying it back in a loose somewhat complex braid I curl her bangs around my finger, framing her face. "There, you look like a pretty put together fierce warrior princess." I encourage. She smiles blindingly before her stomach growls. Delighted laughter spills from my lips, "Let's go eat, yeah?" Giggling sheepishly she nods, "Yeah."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism is welcome! Please let me know what you think or share your opinion it inspires and motivates me!  
> Hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter dedicated to the Guest who left a nice review and reminded me to update!  
> I believe this is the longest chapter yet. (Not that there's many but still-!)  
> Please Enjoy!

"Ginny?" I call. "Yes Mum?" Ginny asks looking up, her innocent blue eyes shining curiously. 

' _So cute._ ' I think to myself. 

"Would you like to help me make our breakfast?" I ask. Ginny's eyes widen and she looks at me incredulous. 

"I can  _help_?" She asks skeptic and I remember that Molly liked to kick them out and commandeer the whole kitchen. "Of course." I respond immediately. She bites her lip, fidgeting a little "Are you sure?" She asks hesitant. Smiling softly at her I nod, emphasising it a little and drawing out a laugh. 

With my permission she does a total 180 and perks up looking excited. 

Stopping in front of the kitchen I gesture dramatically "Welcome to my lair!" Ginny looks at me amused. "Tread careful your walking in uncharted territory. You never know what could be lurking and creeping about." Pitching my voice to be whispy sounding, looking from side to side over-dramatically. 

Giggling with a hand over her mouth Ginny shouts, "Oh no how scary!" She laughs shaking her head, "It's not scary at all!" She denies. "Besides I'm warrior princess! I'll protect you!" She declares looking mildly embarrassed.

"I'm flattered Milady." I put a hand over my chest and bow. ' _I feel like Sebastian but I'm not one hell of a butler , now I suppose I'm one hell of a _ _witch_ _.'_

"Now then," I clap my hands. "What should we make?"

* * *

 

We made a mess. I did  _try_ to clean up as we went but I kind of gave up as we went. I'll just use the clean up later as magic practice.

Ginerva had a lot of fun this morning and thoroughly enjoyed herself. I'm happy. Even though now that she's knocked herself out I have to actually think about the whole mess with my and Molly's memories in my head. I'll deal with it but I am in _no_ way looking forward to.

 "Okay I have Molly Weasley's body. I have her memories and, I have magic."

"What _now?"_ I ask myself rhetorically.

I now have 7 children. 2 of which are off on their own and 4 in Hogwarts, and 1 with me. I'm a Weasley who's financial situation is bad - I'm  _poor._

I'm not unused to that, but I now have children to take care of so that's not gonna fly.

I'm also _married._ I think in haunted disgust.

 Arthur, who works in the muggle department in the Ministry of Magic and obsessed with all things non-magic. He -don't they have a cousin squib that works as a account? Why don't they talk to him?

( ~~ _Sneeringdisappointmentshameasquib_~~ )

 Gasping I stand excited. "Wait that's perfect! He's a stockbroker! Don't they get paid really good money?" 

"Oh my I sound greedy don't I? I _did_ intend on getting on amiable terms with him anyway but this is a nice - really nice bonus."

"Okay stock markets are great to invest in. And while I'm at it I bet I could use magic and other stuff in the muggle world and I can profit off it."

Maybe even as a gypsy foretelling mistress, I think in amusment.

Sitting back down I direct myself to think about her memories I recieved.

 _("Mummy! Brother pulled my hair!" "Molly's lying!" "No!-) ~~mother's warm embraces my tears brother's laughter .)~~_ ~~~~

Her playing with her brother and him laughing at her, the relatively happy memory makes me warm at the cute innocence.

_("Look Molly! You've got your very first wand!") ~~excitement joy contentment.~~ ("Excited for Hogwarts?" "You bet! I want to be Gryffindor cause it's the very best!") ~~smug superiority pure happiness.~~ ("Arthur Weasley's staring at you." "Is he?" " Oooo you like him!")  ~~first crush fuzzy warm feelings flushed cheeks quick shy glances hope giddiness.)~~_

It's weird I  _remember_ but it's disconnected like viewing a book- you can see their in depth thoughts and feelings but your....distanced....,if that's the right word for it.

_("I'm sorry for your lose Ms. Prewett your brothers fought bravely.") ~~no no no  sorrow tears anger heartbreak why grief hopelessness fear resignation.)~~_

A space deep in my chest behind my heart dully aches, and I feel respect for the two dead warrior wizards who died fighting for a cause they believed in.

_("How do you feel being Mrs. Weasley?" "Do you need to ask her expression says it all.") ~~dazed expression joy love)~~_

~~~~Awkward but bearable. She was very happy and loved him. It was her dream come true. It's somewhat of a nightmare for me. I respect people's decidions but I, personally, really _do not_ want to get married. _Ever._  Partially due to my trust issues. And the whole joint account thing and trying to get divorced is long, and quite frankly not worth the trouble. 

_( "Blood traitor." "Cheap bitch!" "Peasant." " Muggle-lover!") ~~whispers condesending stop staring with those judging eyes!~~_

_("Disgrace to pure-blood is what she is! No etiquette whatsoever.") ~~denial ignorance so what if I don't participate anymore? I'm in the right! It's what Arthur wants! shame reject it They don't need me? I don't need it! I Don't!)~~_

That went dark rather quickly. She basically started rejecting and denying her upbringing because they looked down upon her choice in marriage and Arthur, as well as others encouraged it. How pathetic. Human, but pathetic. She was really gullible. The world isn't black and white, it's shades of grey, as inconvenient it may be. Ugh, I hate when I don't like someone and put myself in their shoes. It makes me understand them and _sometimes_ I sympathize. I don't want to sympathize with them. 

I don't like her reasoning for her desicion but it's understandable _why._

 _("Push Molly! Push!") ~~~~ ~~piercing cries baby pain~~_ _("His name is William.") ~~firstborn male beautiful wrinkly tiny my baby so cute.)~~_

Cooing under my breath I hold my hand to my chest, I feel so fuzzy and warm. I _love_ children and babies. I wanted to adopt in the future when I was in a place to have children. I've wanted that connection that comes with getting pregnant and giving birth but I _really_ didn't want to go through child birth. And the memories prove my reasoning sound.

 _("Molly your teaching them pure-blood etiquette?") ~~twinkling blue eyes disappointed subtle hidden manipulations~~.("I just want them to succeed in life!" "_ _You think teaching them pure-blood traditions will help!? It's evil!") ~~righteousness forgot blinded from truth he's right isn't he? Yes he is.)~~_

Growling I glare at nothing, "That nosey needing to mind his own damned business wrinkly old stupid blind insipid naive idealistic controlling man!" Throwing my hands up, "And _Arthur_ -" Narrowing my eyes I cock my head to the side, " _Really?_ Oh  _really_? Evil is it? What's 'evil' is your stupid prejudiced bigotry against things you've forsaken! Teaching them Old Magick and pure-blood traditions, manners, and history isn't evil! It's just informative and it's useful for the future! Because  _you_ no longer even know about pure-blood mannerism's it's why you don't understand Malfoys when their subtly snubbing you. Though they usually do it straight forward with us so we get it, why else would Molly puff up so offended and rant and rave so much? My fucking god." I rant to myself.

Letting out a big gust of air, I'm glad I got that off my chest. Groaning as I know that I'm no doubt gonna be enraged and indignant after reviewing some of her other memories too.

_("Fred! George! How dare you! Want to grow up and be a nobody!? No!! You don't! Get your act together! Why can't you be more like Percy?") ~~~~ ~~shrill shrieks yelling their crying cutting words glaring heavy disappointment their trembling )~~_

~~~~Taking a deep breath and letting it out through my nose my face is set in a stony glare. "You should _never_ compare your children and make them feel stupid or lesser. You discipline your children for them to _learn_ not hurt them." My voice quiet but intense.

_("Their all grown up! Going to Hogwarts already!") ~~nostalgia faint sadness pride.)~~_

"Understandable.", I idly comment.

_("Mum look at what I did!" "Look at what we did, aren't you proud?" "Enough. I'm busy go see your father!" "Yes mum.") ~~neglect exsasperation disappointment crushed hope on smiling faces dejection on thin young shoulders.)~~_

~~~~"I'm so terribly mad and pissed at you Molly." I say pleasantly smiling hiding my rage and bloodlust. Clenching my fists right around each other in my lap I resolve to make it up to _my_ new children and spend quality time with them all. And to have a serious talk and apologize.

_("Is that Harry Potter? Come now, come along off to platform 9 1/2!") ~~shock greed purposefully loud come closer closer perfect he looks lost lightning bolt smug titters.~~ ("That's my Ronald friends with the Boy-Who-Lived!")_

"Ah," I laugh mirthlessly. "You made it worse."

Blinking furiously and pushing my tongue against my mouth I purse my lips frowning heavily.

"I _will not_ use Harry Potter. Harry, that poor dear boy, has gone through _so_ much. I'm glad he's yet to truly meet her or be subjected to her mechanics."

_'Unfortunately he's under Dumbledore's.'_

"Guess she wasn't all that anti-pureblood after all if she was already thinking of potenially setting an arranged marriage between him and Ginerva." I snort ironically.

"I'm _also_ glad she didn't try to fill Ginny's head with that horseshit."

Flopping down dramatically I sigh deeply, "I give up for today. I'm not dealing with any more bullshit. Ginny's got the right idea let's take a nap. My lazy ass misses sleep already." 

Jostling around on the couch getting comfortable I lay down staring blankly until sleep and reality crash down on me heavily and I succumb to the comforting arms of sleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some of the next chapter so it should be out in a week or two, so there's hope for that!  
> Constructive Criticism is welcome!  
> I'd love to know your thoughts and opinions!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an evil lazy author and you have my apologies.

Oh my  _Kami_! Molly and Sirius are cousins in law! Wait is that a thing? _Can_ you be cousins in law?

Anyway the point is, Molly's Uncle married Lucretia Black neé Prewett! And it was approved because Prewett's while mainly a Light family were still a part of the Sacred Twenty Eight.

I'm just amazed. _How_ did anybody miss this!? _I_  didn't know this. I'm also cousins with Regulus. _Regulus!_ Poor guy. 

" _Ooooh_!" I gasp as a thought suddenly came to me. "Let's Ouji board and talk to Regulus! If it's safe - _Is it_ safe? I  should do it in another place that's sealed off and I can purify or exorcise." I nod as I talk to verify to myself, "I _got_ this." 

"Will it work tho." I say pausing before shrugging, "Meh, I'm magical it _should._   _Or_ I can wait till Samhaim and do a runic based meditating connecting with ancestorial ritual.....

Let's do the Ouji board!" 

* * *

I  have to admit this is one of my more reckless ideas. I really hope there are no demons here or that I won't accidentally summon one. That would not be cool.

Wait -What if nargles are like little personal demons that latch onto more negatively inclined people and bring out the meaner characteristics? Like those tiny infestation demons like in Noragami. Huh, food for thought. 

Here's for hoping demons aren't present in this world and if they are that they won't fuck with me! Yay. 

 

* * *

 

How I got from testing my magic to playing with a Ouji board is a little weird if simple. I woke up earlier then Ginerva and figured I'd start to test my control over magic starting with the mess in the kitchen. It was fun and bubbly. Literally. Their were bubbles everywhere. 

Attempting to clean up and focus my magic was strange. At first I kinda willed it to work. It didn't. I asked and I felt a pulse  ( _tinglewarmglow)_  but nothing else. Figuring I need to direct it I reach and in some way ask and then _imagine_  and _believe_ and it  _worked_!

Giddy I laugh with utter joy as I watch the mess vanish, clean and organize itself. 

So why did the Weasley's never take advantage of the fact you can magically expand stuff? Honestly it wasn't like there's a time limit. Maybe it's a structure thing? Not enough magic? Or is it an 'I'm a wizard so I underestimate and forget and have no common sense'? I'm leaning towards the latter.

Afterwards still experimenting I decide to search for magic books in the attic. Old hand me downs Molly still had. Her hoarding habits actually being useful in this instance.

Tapping the wall as I go it changes to a warm cream beige. Yipping in surprise I jump back. Amazed my jaw drops open, lowering my leg from its scrunched up position I reach out and touch another wall transforming the colors  _again_. I then proceed to run around like a kid on a sugar rush, "Yes!" I cheer with delighted relish. "I have conquered the clashing colors of the walls!" I announce dramatically.

The surroundings are now all in earthy tones and I feel better, but not by much the place is absolutely  _stuffed._ I'm so, so thankful for magic. Its really gonna help in the future. 

Proceeding to make my way up to the attic I trip and pick up gadgets as I go, moving them into what I guess is their designated rooms.

After who knows how many flights of stairs I reach the attic breathing a little heavy from the work out the stairs gave me. Opening the door I automatically wince as it creaks loudly, "Shh!" I hiss at the door like it'll do something. Rolling my eyes at myself I step into the cluttered room trying to find  _anything_ even  _remotely_ related to what I'm looking for.

"Ooh! This should work. And this. Maybe this too?" Pausing as a tapestry catches my attention I squint attempting to read the loopy hand writing. "An.... ancestory map? Huh, interesting." 

* * *

 

Which led to now where I'm setting up to perform a seyonce and talk to my dead cousin in law. If I can - given that he's an inferi, but I don't know if that affects their after life or if he's trapped so...

It'll be a learning session all around!

I feel like I'm doing something stupid. Usually I would  _never ever **ever**_  do something like this but - I don't know I have this _urge_? A stupid one nonetheless.

Sitting myself down in a cleared space in the mounds of stuff up here I focus my attention on the board.(Please don't ask how I got it. Let's not go there.)

Do I have to have candles? I dont think so but....... Meh, fuck it.

Reaching out I circle the board with the triangle thing - does it have a specific name? - three times. Sitting back from my leaned position I look around in an instinctive humanistic reaction as if I'll see something. "Hello?" I call out. 'Wait shit I'm searching for somebody specific' "I seek out Regulus Black."

'Should I summon him? What if that has some type of necromancer consequences or some shit with it?' 

I wait. An old small lumped and mainly melted candle way over by a pile of books suddenly ignites. I make a small strange noise. "'Ello? ...... _poppet_.." I whisper to myself snickering unable to help but say the refrence. The triangle moves breaking me out of my amusement.

"I wish to speak with Regulus Black, cousin of mine, are you him?" 

The triangle slowly but surely moves towards yes. I gulp my heart beat pounding. "Prove it. Who did you love and hate the most?" 

The triangle hesitates moving only twitching. It moves towards 'H' then O and then W. "How," I repeat. "How do I know? Is that what your trying to ask?" 

Yes. The board spells. 

"Because I do." 

The triangle makes an aborted aggravated movement. 

 I smirk crossing my arms. 

The triangle moves again towards M but stops short swiftly moving towards S then O then B, it stops completely after that. "You spelled S.O.B it stands for Sirius Orion Black, no?" Another aborted jerk. I sense that he's annoyed and perplexed by me. 

A thought hits me. "Why am I doing this? I have literally no reason to do this. No offense Regulus but aside from sympathy of your situation this does jack shit." 

L' 'A' 'N' 'G' 'U 'A 'G 'E.

"Are you serious?" I deadpan. I just got fucking lectured by a deadman. W-t-f.

I grab the triangle and slide it toward No. I snort in contemptuous victory. A swat at the back of my head makes me yelp. "Bitch!" I shout in surprise accent gone. 

A pause settles over.

'Your' 'not' 'Molly' 'Weasley' 'are' 'you'.

"No." I answer soft not seeing the point of lying to a spirit.

'How', again.

"I don't know. I have theories but I don't know." 

* * *

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a long chapter again! Yeah let's try and make this the norm!  
> Edit: I shall spoil you all and post ANOTHER chapter.  
> This is for AliceSelestine. ;)  
> Ask and you shall receive.

To clarify the weird turn of events it started this morning when I sent Ginerva off to stay the night with the Lovegoods in their prearranged playdate that Ginerva helpfully 'reminded' me of. With no Arthur or Ginny around I figured I'd go and clean the mess in the kitchen and plan some more.

Perking up at the chance to practice magic I gleefully set about doing so. "We really made a mess." I muse. "It was worth it." Smiling soft when thinking about how much fun we Ginerva and I had. Shaking off the memories I direct my attention to the mess once again. "Let's do this."

                        _  - * -  _

I even delved into more philosophical thoughts too, about magic and our interactions with it. 

Such as wandless or wordless magic.

It was simultaneously natural to do and  _hard._  I thought of it as resonating to a frequency to get the desired response. Like with your voice and how you have to pronounce it a certain way to call forth desired results. Think of it like in different planes (dimensions), on the bottom of the three planes I'm discussing - potential, mental, physical - is the desired result. Meaning if you wanted to conjure a chair, the desired result is on that plane. 

So like this:

  1.  Mental plane (Thoughts)
  2. Physical plane (Physical world)
  3. Potential plane (What could be)



The chair would be conjured from your thoughts (Mental) because you want a chair but the magic and potential it would come from is the bottom plane, Potential. So to get that result you have to match that frequency, that's where spell words come in like; Lumos. Those words match the frequency of your desired intent so your magic pulls and makes it reality. (Lumos matches Light so when you say it, tada light.) Words are in the physical plane which is the middle, the middle plane has an easier time matching the frequency with it's words and proximity, it only has to pass through one plane. Physical verbal words are already on the second plane so it extends less effort. (Saying Hi verbally instead of mentally basically. The verbal Hi is physical, hence its on or in the physical plane) The mental plane is the furthest (yet closely connected to) from potential and it requires concentration and more energy to reach past and grab on the potential plane and drag it to the physical. You have to be very clear and concise with mental nonverbal magic. Though not all frequencies  _need_  words to be matched. Your desires and the _potential_ of your desires to be created can match itself and be created. As shown earlier when I wished the stairs silent. I didn't think or speak any words, only intent and then magic made it happen. Thoughts are basically these powerful things with no backing to make it a reality but magic changes that, it's really quite fascinating.

Of course magic is far more simpler and complex, this is just my interpretation.

"I did it!" I cheer thankful for all the mental exercise's I did that strengthened it. Gotta give credit to my creativity too.

There are no words to describe magic really. Just feelings. And even then I'm hard pressed to describe it. Euphoria? Pure happiness and connection? It's just  _so much more...._

And though I never wanted this and I'm sad to see my old life go,  ** _(I miss my family....I want my family back.)_** the books especially - I had some good ones I was waiting for updates on! I'm thankful for this opportunity to have magic and be a part of something bigger.

My mind wanders back to the family I now have responsibility for  _ ~~(given that my old one is gonegone gone).~~_ The future of the Weasleys is one of the many things I'm going to change. I will do my utmost to make it  _better -_  more than that. Bill will be safe, Charlie will be happy, Percy won't be corrupted, George won't loose his other half, Fred  ** _will not_** _die,_  and Ron will learn loyalty and manners, and Ginerva will grow up independent and confident. 

Letting out a small huff I know I've got my work cut out for me.

                         _  - * -  _

So plans, I plot to myself as I make my rounds throughout the Burrow, take care of Ginerva the whole summer, no problem. Contact my two eldest and reconcile. Maybe they can even visit? Repair and refurnish the Burrow - its gonna need some good old muggle way fixing too.

Produce multiple sources of income - I should collab with Fred and George when they come visit - and learn and practice magic. Oh yes, let's please not forget about working out. I refuse to stay in this overweight body for the rest of the foreseeable future. Strong mind & strong body might even equal strong magic - stronger magic anyway, after all Molly Weasly was strong - or furious - enough to fight/duel Bellatrix Lestrange neè Black and win. 

I feel a rush and something free itself before seeing the interior living room design visibly warp and change. 'Huh. I have highly reactive magic.'

''It's not bad. Not bad at all. I got good taste." I gloat to myself smugly strutting like a peacock. But then I immediately freeze in horror at the realization I'd been acting like a stay at home  _wife. (Or maid!!)_  Exaggerates disgust flows through me an I drop the useful magical extending and bending duster. (Some areas, like potion labs, can't be exposed to magic. Like spells, so no simple spell and dust whisk away.) "Freckled Jesus I've been over here dusting and moving shit this whole time like some - some  _ugh_. Well to be fair this  _is_  now my home for the forseeable future so might as well get acquainted with it and make it a more ideal home." I let out a deep sigh looking up at the now high ceiling. "Fuck."

Despite my gloom I can't help but eye the open feeling but warm impression of the place and smirk, "The engravings are and platform wood pieces really are a great touch though."

* * *

How to get Money...

Contact second cousin of mine and invest in some stocks I know or think will profit.

Umm, sell galleons and then get muggle money, copy that since it's not charm protected and cash in on it at Gringotts. 

Ooh! I can even enter the lottery and change it with magic! Hehe. Magic is such a cheat.

I can do musical street performances too. There's no laws against it and this is like 1990 something, they don't have any of the more modern music. I'm sure they'll like it. Maybe even the Wizarding World too? Variety and all that.

Tapping my lip I gaze around absently hoping for another idea. Eyes passing over a jumper that's knitting itself, (seriously _never_  gonna get over that), I do a double take remembering that it's super soft and  _hugs_  people _and_ it's charmed to always be warm and damage proof, it also changes size with the wearer. A big grin crawls on my face as I think of the opportunity.

Grabbing a completed one I rub my hand against the soft purple fabric. "I bet when I sell this it'll make someone's day and make people all over feel really special and happy. I'm also fortunate the internet isn't what I'm used to it being. It's not the huge instant information sharing thing yet. No chance of magical hugging and always able to fit sweaters or jumpers getting out."

                         _  - * -  _

With how caught up I was with planning for the future I admit I was unprepared for the toilet that delivered itself to the Burrow. I have no doubt that Ginny and I's faces were priceless. I took a quick picture of Ginny's muffling my snorts and giggles. (Thank you reorganizing so I know where shit is. I also have a pile of things that I want to look at and experiment with, **yay!** ) I plan on copying it and sending it to the twins, I'm sure they'll appreciate it. 

 "They did it! They really did it! I have a toilet from Hogwarts!" Ginny cries delighted hands jumping up and down in her excitement. Glimpsing me she remembers I'm there and she automatically stepped in front of it like she can hide it. 

Hiding a smile I whisper,

" _Fred and George_........,"

I sadistically linger drawing out the suspense,

"Are really good prankster brothers aren't they?  _My_ brothers didn't get me a toilet seat from Hogwarts. I have to admit Ginny I'm jealous."

' _And very proud. Even if the toilet is unsanitary. Do you know what would be amusing? Having the twins pose next to the toilet like those hunting pics of when they shoot down there prey or capture fish. I'd totally laminate that, 'Fred and George Weasley the first ever captureres of a Hogwart toilet seat!' Ha! I can picture it now. Wonder if I can bribe them to agree to that. Or if bribing is even necessary.'_

                         _  - * -  _

A day later at breakfast a red howler arrived and flew straight towards the Weasley twins. All eyes stared and watched the red howler they knew well. Gred and Forge immediately winced and braced themselves as the howler opened up. 

"George and Fred Weasley!" The howler yelled before clearing it's throat, "I'm so proud of You! What you did for your sister was such a nice thing. Who else can boast that they have such a thing from Hogwarts? _Nobody_ that's who. Keep it up with the originality boys. Oh, I nearly forgot I put a little gift for the two of you in here. Keep up the good work, get good grades, and be on your best behavior!" The howler giggles. "I'm kidding I won't ask that of you, good for you two is subjective and isn't in your vocabulary, just don't get expelled mmkay? _I love you both_ , have a fun _mischievous_ time!" The howler says before dropping a list and a upside down picture.

The twins glance at each other both totally bewildered and amazed. Picking up an item each they look at the picture first before breaking out in identical wicked grins. "Look at Gin-gin so stupefied an-" "-d amazed. Her reaction-!" They snigger in unison.

"Great -" "Blackmail material." George puts the picture in one of the many hidden folds of their robes.

"What do you reckon this one is?" Fred asks.

"I don't know Forge, open it." Gred urges.

Opening the list they see it's a recommendation list of potential pranks, both magical and muggle. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love our mother?" Gred gasps awed and excited. "No but I bet with this new turn around it won't be the last." Forge says as he grins sinisterly excited and anxious to modify, make, and play the pranks.

Ron gets up and peaks over, reading it he looks surprised. "I didn't know Mum had it in her." He comments. "Neither did we." The twins reply at the exact same time. 

* * *

 

"Percy's gonna have his O.W.L.S and N.E.W.T.S soon right? Would he like a magically updating calender? How were the tests for Molly? I could send the corresponding topics to him to study on." 

 _'My ambitious son is aiming for Minister of Magic isn't he? He should have Hermione as his secretary.'_ I think to myself absentmindedly _._

_'What would Ron like? Is their a spell to motivate people? Ron and I could use it. Me on my lazy days- which previously used to be like every damn day until I needed to do something- whew, i was soo lazy. I could rewrite some of the school required books and make it interesting! How about an enchanted strategy game? Would he like that? Yeah I'm pretty sure. Let's style it like The Game of Thrones that'll give him a challenge.'_

_'Ginny I have clothes I'm gonna redesign, style, and enchant for her.'_

_'For Charles I'll charm a hairtie and bracelet to be fire proof and absorbent given that dragon are highly magically resistant. I read a Anglo Saxen book that was said to have their language and ways to earn dragons respect and to potentially bond. It was in my previous life though so I don't know how accurate it is. Won't hurt to try._

_'Bill a modified version of the clock except on a damage proof watch that also senses danger, including intentions too. The magic I'll be embedding into the watch is like a kneazel in that manner, sensing the intentions of others. - I wouldn't mind a kneazle.'_

_'Lee, the twins friend I'll get....uhh....something for his spider! What can I get for a spider??"_

_'Now for Hermione how about a full ancestry on the Sacred Twenty Eight and their accomplishments? It explains a lot about why the families are so sacred and a lot of wizarding family histories.'_

_'And last but not least Harry. I'll knit him a customary sweater that'll hug him along with a cheering charm. He could also use a luck charm... How about I make it into a spray that he can clean his glasses with? And while I'm at it I'll make his glasses unbreakable. Oh Hermione would like to know common house charms wouldn't she? Actually Harry would too, if only out of necessity, **fucking**_  Dursley's. _Harry needs a physical protection charm but they wear off. I'll just have to make them in bulk. What else would he want - Oh. Oh. I want to - Harry would like it most if i invited him over wouldn't he? Oh he's so precious. I need to - when I get money - That reminds me I should send my children to the Lost and Found Room to find stuff - actually they could be cursed - donate and visit orphanage's. Along with abuse organizations. Scotland and England aren't any more different then America in this regard right? Right?'_

_I'm gonna be busy for the next few months aren't I?'_

I smiled _._

* * *

So in an attempt to help Percy, Ron, and myself (For Bill and Charlie's gifts. And me. Knowledge is power and all that.) I ventured into the attic setting off this very weird event.

So now I'm sitting here in an attic. With a ghost. Who wants to know why and how I'm not Molly Weasley, even though subconsciously he already knew that. There was no way if the actual Molly had done this he would have answered, I wonder what changed. 

The candles fire flickers dying down before resurging and fluctuating at a steady tempo. 

"It's quiet." I comment into the tense awkward air.

The triangle clatters on the board. Exasperation and disbelief. 

"What?" I sqwauk. "It's true."

'Your' 'awful'.

"Oh. Oh.  _I'm_ awful. That's rich coming from you."

I meant it as a joke but Regulus took it hard and quieted. Not verbally or anything, I couldn't here him but his very _presence_ that I didn't know I was sensing until then, kinda went silent and contracted. Like it was huddling into a ball.

'I' 'am' 'sorry'.

"I know." I reply soft and in my own natural accent.

"I don't hate you or hold yo responsible for anything. You do that enough don't you?"

 _'I majorly don't know what he's done so there's nothing I can blame. I can judge him but I don't, at least not - especially not, in death_.'

"You have shitty luck."

The triangle jerks but I get a sense of agreement and amusement as he slides it towards Yes.

"S _oo_  since you know I'm not Molly how's being an inferi affecting you?"

'One' 'how' do' 'you' 'know' 'that'. 

'Two' 'it' 'allows' 'me' 'to' 'more' 'easily' 'interact' 'the' 'physical' 'world'

'I can't explain it better than that.'

"Does being an inferi affect your ability to pass on or whatever happens other than ghost hood in the afterlife?'

Yes. 'It 'tethers'. 'My' 'body 'still 'lives 'in 'a 'manner and' 'the' 'necromancy' 'of' 'it' 'clings' 'to' 'my 'soul' 'and' 'chains' 'me' 'to' 'this' 'plane'.

"Are the other inferi like this-?"

No.

'Different.'

"That's a _lot_. Help me find some books on it?" An olive branch.

A long pause before the triangle slowly moves spelling out 'I' 'suppose'.

"Great!" What an exciting new project. Life is gonna get real busy.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so proud of myself extending the chapters.... I did good.  
> So terribly sorry for not posting sooner. Life got in the way. As well as laziness and muses for other things.  
> (I have more than 100 little short pieces/memento notes of ideas or clips I've written) So seriously sorry. I'm surprised nobody asked for an update. I made one for a guest specifically because they asked - pressure sometimes is a good thing. So again, if you ever feel I'm taking too long, ask. I'll do my best to update soon. Like with the guest that commented it was only...?...2-4 days before I posted another chapter.  
> I really hope you enjoyed! :)  
> Re-Edit: Somebody asked XD

**Author's Note:**

> There is definitely plot holes. I know this and I'm sorry but I'm not a professional, I'm writing fanfic so there are going to be inconsistencies. I'll try my best not to but no promises.


End file.
